The invention relates in general to footwear, and more particularly, to footwear simulating the appearance of a reptile, preferably a chameleon reptile, and even more particular to an interior sole cushioned slipper in the form of a chameleon which provides a universal air pad interior sole, illuminated reflector eye lamps, a retractable tongue and smooth green outer skin simulating reptile plates.
There are a large number of children""s books describing and telling stories about numerous types of animals. In many instances, these descriptions and stories are remembered and cherished by the readers for an entire lifetime and are often passed along to their children and grandchildren. I have written such a children""s book describing the life and adventures of a chameleon which is a lizard reptile generally located in warm weather climates such as in the southern United States and elsewhere in the world. In keeping with the gist of my chameleon story, I have invented a slipper, preferably a children""s cushioned slipper, which is designed and configured to represent the chameleon as depicted in my story.
There are a number of footwear articles such as slippers, sneakers, shoes and sandals described in prior patents which simulate the appearance of an animal and/or emit illumination and/or emit sounds from the footwear.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,420 to Tann describes a slipper sock having a puppet mounted on the toe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 to Rodgers discloses flashing footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,131 to Rondini discloses strapped footwear with decorative lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,376 to Lecates discloses a sneaker to simulate the sight and sound of a snake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,921 to Sorofman et al. disclse illuminated sneakers.
U.S. Des. #378,009 to Sullivan et al. disclose lizard strap thong sandal.
U.K. Patent Application G.B. #2,263,386 discloses footwear having an electrical generating device for audible or light signal.
My footwear in accordance with the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of all prior footwear, to the best of my knowledge, since there are no known footwear items directed to the entire appearance of a lizard or reptile, and especially to a chameleon reptile. Thus, my new and improved slipper, as opposed to all previous footwear, provides a universal air pad cushioned slipper having green outer skin simulating imbrecating reptile plates in the form of a chameleon reptile which is comfortable to wear, provides projected illumination and retractable tongue capable of providing a hissing sound to simulate the sight and sound of a chameleon reptile as well as enhance the safety of children wearing the slippers particularly in the darkness when there whereabouts and safety is a concern for there parents.
The present invention overcomes many of the deficiencies of prior art footwear and slippers, and in particular children""s footwear and slippers, resembling animals and the like. Accordingly, the present invention provides a stuffed slipper representing a chameleon reptile having green colored outer skin simulating retile plates and an open mouth. The present slipper has a cushioned air pad upper sole embracing the inner sole having an arch support for improved comfort for the wearer. The air pad controls the the expelling and hissing of retractable tongue. A battery operated electrical system controls the illumination of eye lamps